1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reflective layers for radio frequency and light energy, and more particularly to the use of a metal foil as a reflective layer and the method of applying the foil to a light or radio frequency energy reflector.
2. Prior Art
Devices for achieving the controlled reflectance of light and radio frequency energy are known. Such reflectors may utilize discrete or continuous metal surfaces or spun or stretch formed reflectors fabricated for example, from aluminum. Metal spraying and conductive paints on a nonconductive layer are also known.
Whereas these techniques provide a way to achieve controlled reflectance of light or radio frequency energy, a reflector utilizing metal spraying techniques or conductive paints generally does not provide efficient or accurate reflectance. Spun or stretch formed reflectors are superior to reflectors having metal spray or conductive reflective surfaces, but do to the nature of the spinning or stretch forming process, the reflective surface is not as precise as would be desirable to achieve controlled reflectance. The use of continuous or discrete accurately formed metal surfaces provides much better control of the reflectance process; however, such reflectors tend to be costly and difficult to manufacture.